


The Baker and The Florist

by Cinnafox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baker Jean, Crack, Eventual Smut, F/M, Florist Armin, Fluff, Four Seasons, Humor, Jearmin are soft boys inlove, Just very happy soft boys, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Mundane very mundane, Mutual Pining, Noisy eren, Protective Levi, Romance, Slice of Life, crack ship ereri, ereri are angry bois inlove, kind of slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox
Summary: Jean Kirstein was a contented baker and there was nothing more he could have asked for as his dreams came true; opening a bakery of his own in a humble town alongside his best friend Eren, and their baking goods were loved by the townspeople, and most importantly a humble home just atop his bakery with an amazing view. It was until a florist who opened up shop beside his and smiled at him on the first meeting that he realised: he was stupid in love.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Levi/Eren Yeager, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
> I made a fluff :3 huehue
> 
> I just realised this is really long @@

**SPRING**

It was a nice sunny day, as most of the days had been at least according to Jean and Eren. The fresh air of spring that comes after the morning rain were cooling and refreshing enough to awaken their senses once more as they had been up since six to bake fresh goods to display and sell. They had just finished up and opened the bakery for business.  
  
Standing together outside the shop to take in their surrounding was a routine. They got up at five or six, got to the bakery by six or seven to prepare their kitchen and began their work; baking from croissants, baguettes, éclair, sweet buns, butter buns, salty buns, so much buns to even sweet indulgence of cakes. Once the shop was open for business, fresh goodness were still on their way in the kitchen, while the oven was doing its steady work, the two bakers step outside for fresh air, watching their neighboring shops opening for the day’s business. They greeted one another and wishing one another well for the day.  
  
It was perfect like that and Jean was contented, it had been his dream to open up a bakery of his own in a humble and friendly town and seize the remaining day peacefully, it was a blissful dream come to and his best friend Eren had been by his side through it all, and ‘Kirstallion’s Pasticceria’ had been humbly loved by the townspeople.  
  
The loud driller buzzed next door, the bakers glance over and stare at the neighbouring shop in the midst of their construction, previously it had been a tailor boutique which was famous amongst the higher class people and models whose faces were famous on cover pages were a regular, but that was two years ago as the owner had moved to the city of fashion and apparently opened up a building of her own. The shop has been vacant ever since until about six months ago and the construction had been going on for almost forever. 

"Tsk" Eren clicked his tongue, not that much annoyed as he seems. The constructors had arrived to start their work on the double storey shop. Despite the daily construction noises except on weekends, Jean was only grateful that plastic mats and cover boards were placed neatly against the wall as a way to block cement dust from entering the entrance of his bakery, even as going as far to clean the pathways of the bakery at the end of the day. According to one contractor, the shop owner had specifically insisted and paid them extra for the effort to keep as minimal disturbance of the neighbouring shops, and another owner apparently comes around at night to assure the duty was accomplished or he'd get them by the necks. 

So there would be two owners of the business beside the bakery. Jean and Eren have never met them yet, and only knew of that much   
whenever they treat the contractors some buns in the afternoon. 

"It's been half a year and they still haven't got their sign board up yet" Jean said as he watched the contractors bringing in bulky boxes into the building and some long steel pipes wrapped in plastic. 

"I bet you it's a laboratory" Eren said and Jean turned to him with an incredulous look "Seriously?" 

"Look, those are steel pipes probably for air flow or some shit, I bet you they are digging an underground that's why it's taking so long" he said impressed by his own theory and Jean only rolled his eyes and Eren added "and those," Eren pointed at another bulky box bringing brought into the building. 

"Good morning, boys" Nanaba greeted them, she was carrying a paper filled with fresh fruits from the morning market. Nanaba, a baker whom they hired since the bakery had gotten quite popular and needed the extra helping hand. She was a couple of years older than them and much like their older sister and a colleague. 

"Morning" Jean greeed back, completely ignoring Eren and turned away towards the bakery. "Hey! I'm not finished yet!" Eren shouted after him, Jean waved him off "Get the batches out, Eren" with that the bell hung on the glass door chime closed, "They still have seventeen minutes" Eren grumbled after, storming back inside. 

Behind, a truck with a new signboard drove by and made a slow stop in front of the constructing shop. 

**〆**

Eren flipped the small sign on the door to 'Closed' and began clearing the empty trays and baskets off the displays while Jean counted the cash behind the counter. They had sold most of their pastries and only a few baguettes and sourdough were left that night.

Nanaba came out from the back her apron and in her casual clothes and bag, she smiled at the boys and waved her goodbyes before leaving. 

"Hey," she called out softly to them when she opened the door. The boys turned to her as she was stepping out while holding the door ajar and staring at the neighbouring shop beside the bakery. "Looks like they're done" 

Eren and Jean exchanged looks before putting down whatever they were doing to walk out to see the new store. When they got out, sure enough the plastic covers and wooden boards and construction debris had been cleared out. Now the two storey lot had been fully renovated, looking completely different from what had previously been. It was classy and simple, all floor to ceiling glass windows. Outside, there were stacks of fertilizers, bags of soils, and box of seeds that were labeled accordingly. Behind the glass windows were packed with all sorts of flowers and plants that made it impossible to see what's actually going on inside, and the top floor looked modernized with the full on glass panels, also packed with all sorts of flowers and plants, even a few garden table and chairs stacked on one another at the corner.

The lights were on inside so the owners must be in to prepare the interior. Jean looked up at the new signboard between the first and second floors, the lights weren't on yet but he could see that it was a simple design yet elegant and extremely appealing, 'Petal Wings & Tea Sense'. 

"I guess now our customers can have some tea to go with our Jésuite" Nanaba chuckled before patting the boys and made her leave, and then the boys went back inside to finish up the remaining. 

Jean, staying only above the bakery locked up the shop after Eren had left for home. Jean didn't feel tired, only dragged with sleep and that was a nice feeling. Starting the day fresh and began the business with smiles and satisfied customers, and then when night comes it was only time to sleep. 

That was Jean's life, nice and simple. Inbetween, he had the time to think of new recipe ideas and draw on his sketchbook on his free time when the day wasn't so busy. Not that Jean doesn't dream big or not have an ambition. That was the way he is, simple and steady, he loves baking and he loves drawing, so all he wanted was to be surrounded by that and make what his heart was contented with. 

The city was small and humble with amazing weather and view, and the townspeople were humble and kind. Jean was lucky indeed, and his childhood best friend, Eren had been supportive and encouraging, so long as Jean lets Eren name the business.

Jean flipped the switch of his bathroom and turned the faucet, he lets the cold water run through his hands before cupping them to splash water on his face. He only stared at himself before the mirror after he had done dabbing his face dry with the face towel. It had been some time since he had last trimmed his hair and now they reached just a little over his nape and his undercuts grew long. He ran his fingers over the goatee he had grown unintentional, he was just too lazy to buy a new shaver and Eren wouldn't stop teasing him about it, to which Jean scoffed in regards of Eren's new man-bun. 

He changed into his sleeping clothes and turned off the lights before throwing himself onto his bed. Sighing contentedly as the duvet embraced his form, it was cold and cozy and the warmth of the duvet slowly envelopes him. Everything was a blessing and Jean counts them every night. Not that many people get to smile every night as they drift to sleep. 

**〆**

Next morning was the same routine, Eren helped with Jean in the kitchen in the early morning until it was time to open and they would step out for the fresh morning air. The florist beside the bakery had opened up shop, there were flower beds lined up close to together at one corner with the stacked bags of soil and other potted plants and flowers organised closely too. From the transparent glass windows, they could see the various floras and faunas were displayed nicely inside, there were even small potted ones hung on the ceiling. There were also various small wind chimes on display and they were really beautiful that Jean considered replacing the one he already has for the bakery. 

The top floor didn't look as ready as the bottom floor; the garden table and chairs were still sitting at the corner with the other potted plants and seeing through was impossible. 

A tall man with blond hair parting down in the middle with dark mustache and beard came out from the shop and took one of the medium sized potted plants from the truck parked in front of the shop. He looked a little serious and Eren was about to comment on that to Jean quietly but the blond man's head turn to him and he was smelling the air in his direction, he smirked and continued on his way inside the shop. 

Jean was the first to break into laughter and Eren who had been weird out by the strange encounter only glared at him. "The hell was that?" Eren gaped and picked on the neck of his shirt to smell himself and Jean laughed more. "Dude!" Eren gaped in disbelief.

Calming down from his laughing fit, Jean teased his fingers to Eren's man-bun "Must have been a rat's nest there and he could smell it" Eren snarled and gritted his teeth swatting Jean's intrusive hands away. "Fuck you too, horse face" 

"Morning boys" Nanaba greeted them the same way as she always have. Eren ran to her, like a child needing to complain. "Nanaba, you wouldn't believe," he began as he followed her into the bakery. Jean shook head and chuckled, both his hands resting on his hips as he looked down on the ground, kicking some invincible dust before sighing from all that laughing. He turned around to go back inside and as he did, he bumped into someone and the other stumbled back a little, carrying large stems of sunflowers and it was impossible for Jean to see.

"So-sorry, it's kinda hard to see," a soft voice spoke behind the large sunflowers and he was shuffling them within his arms so he could poke his small head to peek to the person he had bumped into. 

The moment the other's head came to view was the moment Jean had his breath knocked out of him. The small man before him had a face carved by angels, his nose had been blessed by the fairies, his blond hair was more vibrant than the large yellow petals, his eyes were blue and they sparkled like an ocean reflecting the sun, he was sunshine itself and Jean was trying to comprehend reality. 

The small young man smiled, cocking his head to the side and his soft blond locks bounced with him "Good morning" he greeted Jean. 

There was a moment of silence, it wasn't the awkward kind but it was the kind that no one knew that time was passing and Jean only stared as his mind was calculating nothing and his jaws felt slack as his lips parted slowly and no words he could generate in his mind. 

"Su… sun" is that how people reply when someone says good morning to you? Jean breathed out in response and it came out as stiff as his body. Almost mechanically, his head turned toward his bakery and his following movements towards the shop was almost robotic and the man only blinked and shrugged before turning back to his own business with the sunflowers. 

The door chimed as it opened and closed, gaining the attention of Eren and Nanaba, "Jean, Jean, tell her how weird it was!" Eren was calling out to Jean from behind the counter with Nanaba who looked like she was believing none of whatever Eren was telling her.

When Jean didn't respond and his face was still staring aimlessly at the ground, Nanaba called him "Jean?" 

Jean's eyes snapped up at the two, Nanaba looked fairly concerned despite her calm expression and Eren seem to not notice Jean's seemingly out of reality phase. Until Jean started to touch his jaw with his finger and run them down to his unshaven goatee, then combing his fingers through his ash-brown hair. Eren gave him a confused look "Dude?" 

Jean didn't say anything or even gave a response, he probably wasn't even listening to begin with. He ignored them and sprinted up to his living quarters. 

"Jean!" Jean ignored Eren and shut the door behind him.

Eren looked back at Nanaba "You have to believe me" almost like a guilty plea and Nanaba sighed exasperated "I don't know what it is with you two but I know the muffins needs to be out now." Nanaba shoved a tray of fresh baked honey glazed donuts to Eren "Get these donuts out there and then get Jean down here, understand? It's friday, and we have more to do before afternoon." Eren made a defeating sound between groaning and whining in his throat, he took the tray and mumbled to himself as he went to set the fresh baked goods on their display shelves. Nanaba shook her head and went inside the kitchen at the back. 

Jean was looking at himself in the mirror. He had been a little vain once before and he was a charming lad back in school, he is still now only he had changed from that era of self consciousness. Perhaps he had been around Eren too much that Eren's carelessness and carefree ways had rubbed onto him as they aged, but Jean became less and less self conscious about himself and cared less of what people think, especially that he didn't make much nice peers with his brutal ways of speaking and only Eren had been appreciative of him, however again, Eren wasn't that much popular in school, they were the delinquent duo who just happens to be in fights they didn't know they started. 

How did this started? Jean wondered to himself. The self consciousness crept onto him suddenly and he felt like an itchy garbage man and looking at his unkempt hair and goatee made him almost spite himself for not grooming himself everyday. 

He needed to shave. His well defined jaw was his most charming feature and his goatee was getting in the way of that and it made his piercing and soft brown eyes appear well… angry. Then there was his hair, something about that long ash-brown locks were hiding. He ran his hand through his hair and huffed, he needed to trim them too, at least a little bit. 

He looked down at his watch and it was a quarter to eleven. He could quickly get that new shaver and rush back to the bakery just before the afternoon business starts. Jean did exactly that, grabbing his coat and ran out from the shop, ignoring Eren's call. Nanaba briefly poked herself out from the back kitchen and looked at Eren questionably when Jean was not in sight, Eren only shrugged and greeted their first few regular customers. 

At which time the door chimed and Eren welcomed in an instant only to find an unfamiliar young blond man walking up to the counter, he was in a plain soft brown apron with a cursive golden embroidery on the middle of the apron's pocket 'Petal Wings & Tea Sense' over his fluffy jacket, the spring was indeed cold but nobody really bundled themselves like it was winter at home. He wore a soft and shy smile, in his hands were a small ceramic pot with tiny bamboos tied together with a sky blue ribbon with a small holden bell. 

"Good morning" the blond man greeted softly. He was cute and Eren grinned at him. 

"What can I do you for?" Eren asked, wearing his smile that was made to kill. Yes, he was hitting on or rather tease this new blond boy from the shop next door. The young man averted his gaze shyly before settling calmly to Eren out of politeness. "Are you the owner?" 

"You could say that, well not really. He's out but he'll be back soon I reckon." 

"Oh. Well, since you put it that way, here," the young man walked up closer and placed the small ceramic bamboo pot on the counter gently. Eren blinked at the adorable bamboo and then back at the young man. His eyes were shifted elsewhere "I-it's a gift, I just opened up shop next door. So," he shrugged, hoping that'll explain his reason and Eren smiled at the gesture.

"Well, shouldn't it be the other way around since you just opened?" Eren laughed sheepishly and so did the other. “Here,” Eren took a paper bag and packed a few cream puffs by the counter, rolled it up and handed it to the other “On the house.” He grinned.

“Are you allowed to do that?” He asked a little apprehensive but took it anyway. Eren scoffed “I own like… a penny of this place.”

"Ohh, I see. Well, I hope to be acquainted well since we're kind of neighbours now." He said smiling, "Oh, I'm Armin." He introduced himself and extended his right hand to shake. 

“Eren,” Eren smiled and shook his hand. 

“I’ll be going now, there’s still more to do. First opening. You know how it is.” He laughed good naturedly, Eren smiled and nodded “Yea. Good luck” Armin smiled back “Thank you.” 

Eren watched until Armin left the bakery. Armin was cute, but he wasn’t someone Eren would hook up with, he was more into exciting and thrilling kind of experiences, impromptu dates and plans were his flow and ‘stranger danger’ was kind of his thing too. This blond boy would be more like a walk in the park, he looked way too nice for Eren to drag him into the deepest part of the woods for fun’s sake. 

But he does know a certain hopeless romantic who would hold hands with Armin through the brightest day and sing cheesy love songs to him at night. That thought made him want to gag and squeal at the same time. 

As the door chimed open in a rush, Eren broke away from his own thoughts and squint his eyes boringly “Speak of the devil” 

Jean exhaled and panted as he rushed in with a small plastic bag in his hands, he went behind the counter and threw it in one of the junk drawers. “What’d I missed?” Jean asked while taking out his coat and scarf. 

Eren listed them off with his fingers “Uhh, Nanaba needs hands with the batches of praline and butterscotch. Croissants needs refills for the afternoon rush, also,” he then pulled the ceramic pot of bamboo on the counter towards Jean “Pretty boy next door got us a gift. Well you, either way it’s for the bakery so” 

Jean stared at the little potted plant. 

_Pretty boy?_

_Next door?_

_Ohh._

By the looks of Jean, Eren had guessed it “You met him didn’t you?” 

“Huh?” Jean looked dazed as he stared up at Eren who was now wearing a teasing grin “You totally met him!” Eren gaped and laughed “He’s like this tall, small face and bouncy yellow hair, cute button nose” with the description given, Jean was running his hand down his face deadly slow as his face heats up “Hah! I knew it! You saw him and he’s totally your type!”

“Don’t remind me, Yeager” Jean moaned miserably behind his hand. 

“What did you do?” Eren insisted and Jean was groaning and moaning all the same, he just wants the floor to swallow him whole and just burn him in the earth’s core. 

“Ugh, I don’t… I don’t know, I wasn’t thinking and I just— oh god” Jean sunk behind counter and now both hands covering his blushing face. 

“He said good morning” Jean said behind his hands, and Eren waited impatiently for him to continue. 

A muffled string of jumbled sentence slurred out from Jean and Eren didn’t catch a single thing. Leaning in closer, tilting his head so he could listen better "I’m sorry, what?” 

“Ah shead ah shead shan”

“What?” 

“I said, I said sun!” Jean lift his head up from his hands briefly to shout at Eren before planting his face back to his hands. Luckily there were no customers for the time being and only a mother and a child outside looking in at the delicious pastries. 

“You what?” Eren burst out laughing, throwing his head back and clutching his stomach, almost tipping off from the stool and his free hand gripped the counter top to support himself. Jean let out a slow and low groan and probably wants to cry in his hands or smack Eren all the same but that wouldn't do him the favor to erase his embarrassing encounter. 

Eren couldn't stop his laughter, not even when the mother and child had entered the bakery and taken a tray to have their selection, not even when Nanaba came out eventually to see Eren wheezing and tears were forming at the other of his eyes, wordlessly he laughed and pointed at Jean as if that would explain everything. 

"What's going on? And Jean, where have you been? And what is wrong with you?" Nanaba demanded an explanation but neither boys responded; Jean was basically dead on the floor with his face buried in his hands and Eren wouldn't stop laughing to himself, snorting and wheezing in between. 

Finally, Eren tried "Je-Jean" his laugh was soundless and honestly nerve wrecking, sucking in the breath he had lost befote he continued "Pretty boy next door said good morning and he..." he wheezed and slapped his right thigh "and he said—" snorts and inhales were making Nanaba more impatient by the seconds "He said sun" 

It wasn't funny. It wasn't supposed to be and yet Nanaba smiled before hiding her laugh behind her hand, and Jean have never felt this humiliated in years. 

  
When night came and the bakery was closed and locked. Jean found himself staring at the mirror again with a little more thought than usual, with the newly bought shaver sitting by the end of the sink and his fingers were tracing the tiny facial hair on his chin. 

After applying good amount of shaving cream, he began shaving gently and carefully while making sure he had every baby hair poking out shaved. He inspected his now bare face, they were smooth and supple as his fingers ran over them, his jaw and chin were much more defined. 

Now on to his hair, they were long touching just a little over the center of his nape and long fringe that could sit behind his ear and curl just slightly over his earlobe. He ruffled his hair messily and picked the ash-brown strands between his fingers. It had been awhile  
since he had last trimmed his own hair and especially not when it was that long, all he had been used to was maintaining a clean cut when they were about to grow out. Now he required more effort and he wasn’t quite confident he could pull this off, but he was determined to.

  
Eren yawned shamelessly loud with his mouth wide open. The town was still asleep and the skies had just turned a shade lighter and the morning breeze swooped by gently about the hour. He dug his hands in his brown sling bag and searched blindly, his steps were slow and calm as he approached the back door of the bakery. Sometimes he would be the first in the kitchen, sometimes it’d be Jean. So when Eren had smelled tthe sweet aroma of warm butter and yeasty fragrance that flooded with it, it meant that Jean was up and ready. However, there was something strange about the scent that loomed from the kitchen and out to the street. The smell was a little too buttery, a little more toasty and a hint of almond was apparent too, baking pastries and all sorts of sweet and salty warmth wasn’t unusual as they sometimes switch their menus. What was unusual was that it smelled a little too special. 

Eren unlocked the door and the warmth from the oven baking greeted his senses. There, by the large marbled countertop were messes of flour and packets of ingredients, Jean busied himself with the trays he had just pulled out from the oven. Jean didn’t say anything and he probably acknowledged Eren’s arrival too.

Eren watched Jean’s back quizzically, he hung his bag over the coat rack at the corner and threw his coat and scarf over as well before making his approach.

“Uh, good morning?” Eren called out but Jean didn’t reply. His gaze was focused onto the fresh bakes on the tray and he inspected them one by one as he flipped the cookies to assure they were baked just right. 

Eren looked at the cookies, “Sunflowers?” the cookies were in a shape of sunflowers, they were golden brown and the outlines on the petals were drawn perfectly, on the middle were crushed honied almonds. Eren attempted to pick one, but the heat on his hand was not from the cookies for his hand had not even reached them, instead it was Jean’s slap on the back of his hand that stung him instead.

“Those aren’t for you” Jean said dead panned, eyes and unmoving from the cookies as he packed them carefully into a new cookie can, and just one small can to fit the cookies. These batches weren’t made to sell.

“Well can I at least try one?” Eren pouted grumpily.

“No.”

Eren snarled at him, then he realised something different with the taller man. “Dude,” his head inched closer, eyes scanning Jean’s head, his long hair were trimmed shorter on the sides and especially at the back, giving it a darker hue. It wasn’t as short when he was back in highschool, but short enough to frame his features and face structure “Did you cut your hair?” Eren mused.

Jean didn’t budge, he didn’t even seem irritated by the least. “What? Never seen my hair short before?” when he moved to the second tray which was closer to Eren, Eren’s eyes bulged at Jean’s bare face.

“Did you shave?” Eren gawked. Now Jean was beginning to feel irritated, he knew what was to come. They are after all best friends, and Jean happen to find a shit one. 

Eren sniggered amusingly while Jean gritted his teeth, trying his best not to let out his agitation that could crush the delicate cookies he was handling. Now only arranging them properly within the container.

“Is there something you’re not telling me? Jeanbo?” Eren teased. 

Jean pressed the lid of the cookie tin and shot Eren a glare and slapped a dough wrapped in clear wrap onto the counter in front of Eren. “Knead the butter buns before I knead your balls, Eren”

“Ohh, kinky” Eren smirked and pushed himself off the counter to grab his apron. Jean shook his head; it was beyond him how they even stayed friends this long. Sighing quietly, he wiped the cookie tin with a damp cloth, wiping away the flour residue before sitting it nicely at a corner where he'd remember and keep an eye on it in case Eren decides to dive his hand in for a piece. 

The two bakers kneaded their doughs in peaceful silence, with Eren's occasional teasing snickers and giggles. If cannibalism wasn't illegal, he'd toss Eren into the oven and make pies out of him, maybe even some bun or crispy puffs stuffings. 

While Eren had the bakery open and arranged the pastries neatly especially the coated sugar ones that tend to stick, Jean was at the back in the kitchen gripping onto the small rounded tin can of cookies. They were freshly baked and abundance of flavour despite its simplicity. His fingers were shaky from his anxiousness, it was stupid how something so simple gave Jean such difficulty. 

He blew a single breath before treading out as calmly as possible, greeting Nanaba as she came in. The Petal Wings and Tea Sense were opened and the pots of flowers had been arranged neatly outside and made a pathway to the shop. The door was an automatic sliding door, cool air and fluorescent aroma welcomed Jean as soon as it opened for him. 

There were plenty of greenery and fauna all around, they were arranged in an organised way that it didn't look packed and cluttered. The lines of small pots hung on the low ceiling with various small wind chimes for customers to choose from. 

Just straight ahead, spraying one of the indoor money plants was a young blond man in a black apron. When he turned to Jean's direction, Jean felt his heart stopped and his mind focus onto the gleaming blue eyes once again, they were captivating even at such a distance away. If Jean's eyes weren't deceiving him, the smaller man's blue eyes seem to staring for a moment before batting away bashfully as his cheeks seem to glow like rose. He smiled and his blond hair fell like silky threads he tilted his head.

"Good morning." He greeted cheerily and Jean's jaw went slack again but quickly recovered when he remembered to not embarrass himself yet again. 

"Morning" he greeted coolly, managing to smile and it felt good until someone crept up beside him and started sniffing him, the close proximity made Jean lean away from the intruding close up face, the same man who had smelled Eren was now sniffing down at the can of cookies in Jean's hands and Jean remembered the reason he was there for. 

"I umm, I made you these." Jean said and held up the can, it was a simple golden can with little rabbits on them, he really couldn't find anything else in his kitchen and he had no time to get a more appropriate one. 

Armin, now blinking at the gift and approached him slowly. The closer he got to Jean, Jean realised how small he actually was, and how shiny his golden locks were and the morning glow that entered the shop seem gave sparkling dust all around him, or maybe it was the mist in the shop, either way Armin was basically glowing. 

"I uh… this is thank you, for the bamboo and since it's your first opening." Jean said sheepishly, feeling rather awkward as the seconds tick by and the small man had not said anything. It felt like forever when Armin finally accepted the gift in his hands.

Jean was able to breathe properly again when the weight was taken off his hands, "It's cookies, they're not much but I promise you, they're good" he said as he gained his confidence again, charming a smile that he didn't know was the cause of Armin's rosy cheeks. 

"Tha-Thank you" Armin said softly and extended his right hand hand. "I'm Armin." He smiled up at him. "Armin Arlert. Florist." He added and laughed softly. 

Jean grinned and took his hand, they were so soft and a little cold "Jean Kirstein. Baker."

"Hi, Jean." Armin repeated letting the name slide in a dreamy way before shaking his head and laughed to himself, he introduced Jean to the blond man who looked a little older, Mike. Mike smiled in return before returning to his own work and Armin was searching around as though he was looking for someone but only shrugged when he person he seeks was nowhere to be spotted. 

When Jean made his leave to attend his to his bakery, Armin bit his bottom lip, unable to suppress the smile that reached his eyes. 

"Introducing your full name now?"

Armim shrieked and jumped, can of cookies juggled in his hands before clutching it to his chest. His eyes were wide from the fright as he stared at a man who's just slightly shorter than him with black raven locks and eyes similiar to a disinterested cat. 

"It-it's not like that, Levi." Armin stammered, blushing madly. The other wasn't amuse at all. 


	2. On April's Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jean and Nanaba found themselves smitten.  
> Eren had met the 'shortest' (literally) nightmare from the bunch next door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... have lost my feelings in writing and that's making it very difficult for me.  
> I'm trying to get back to it by 'forcing' it. LOL I donno, I'm just trying get my spark back *cries*

Armin opened the box of cookies and fluttered when he saw the cookies; sunflower shaped cookies were golden brown with sugar coated crushed almonds on the center. He brought the cookies over to the small round table where Levi sat, pouring brewed tea into three china tea-cups. Mike followed his nose until he was seated beside Levi who is now between the two blond. 

"Smells delicious as it looks" Mike chimed in.

"'cept for the cream puffs" Levi then added as he carefully distribute their cups of tea that was steaming aromatically. 

Armin puffed his cheeks, eyes narrowing at Levi "The cream puffs were delicious, you just couldn't stand that it made crumbs" 

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance "They were falling apart, the cream were overfilled and the icing sugar were unnecessary." He then frowned and glared at Armin, daring him to say more "It messed up my apron and our flooring, these are rosewood, they are delicate" 

Mike and Armin sighed exasperatedly. Levi's fussiness were taxing, even for the two closest people in his life.

"Yet we step on them everyday" 

"And customers with stilettos" Mike added to Armin's comment 

"Don't forget the pots that we scrape over it daily" it came out as a timid mumble that was half intentional. 

"You what?" Levi side eyed Armin, steel eyes were as sharp as a chef's knife. 

"Nothing." the blonds said in unison and both grabbed a cookie, intent to drop the topic. They sighed through their nose in contented delight, both sinking in their seats as they chewed on the butter cookies that melt in their mouth, the audible hums and sighs of pure bliss annoyed Levi and neither seem to care at all. 

Armin took a sip of his tea and his eyes widen, “Oh my God” Armin moaned and squealed, he placed his china cup down a little too harshly that the sound made Levi almost spit midway sipping his tea.

Before he could remind Armin in regards of handling delicate china wares, Armin was already beaming at him “You have to try this!” Armin enthused and insisted with the cookie between his fingers holding up to Levi’s face, eyes crossing at the offensive delicacy, Mike was sure the smallest one let out a cat like growl within his throat. 

**〆**

"I'm done." Eren said after he closed the oven and stored the brushes and oven cleaners back into the cleaning bucket. Turning towards Nanaba who was washing the empty trays that was brought in by Eren. "Need a hand?" 

"No, I'm almost done here." Nanaba replied, smiling without looking over her shoulder. 

Eren made his way out of the kitchen and passed by Jean who was calculating the cash behind the register. The bakery was quiet now and most of their shelves were cleared and the remaining few of ones and threes were transferred to the miscellaneous tray. 

He pushed the door open and stepped outside, the sun was just setting and the April breeze blew softly, it hasn't rained that day and the skies looked clear. The streets have quiet down a bit, mainly slow paces of civilians and vehicles after a day's work, some making their way on the path towards the tappers and bars. It was a peaceful evening and times like these reminded Eren how he was glad he made the right decision of accompanying Jean on the business adventure. 

Eren only stood and took in the wonderful breeze and fresh air. He patted down some of the baby hairs sticking out and dusted the flours off his apron “—Hey!” Eren exclaimed by surprise when mist of water squirted at him. Head almost snapping at the culprit, fiery green eyes meeting steel grey ones, _goodness! It's Pompom in human form_. For some odd reason Eren's mother's precious cat just really hates Eren, Pompom has a thing for sabotaging Eren. 

Without exchanging any other words, Levi sprayed at Eren again who danced in failed attempts to dodge the water.

“Hey— what was that for— stop that” Eren waved his arms in vain.

“Get off my area” Levi said deadpanned. 

Eren gawked. “Your area—" Levi pulled the extended trigger with unchanging expression "Hey stop that!” Eren barked.

Levi narrowed his eyes “You stop screaming, you’re _wilting_ the flowers”

“Wha— hey!” Eren flinched before he could even process Levi's pettiness, the florist sprayed at Eren again “Oh my god!” Eren gasped in disbelief. He garbled when Levi aimed the nozzle at his half open mouth. 

Eren spat and stomped his foot like a child in fit “Will you just—“ Levi sprayed at him continuously, forcing Eren to back all the way until his sides bumped the glass door of the bakery. 

“Dude! you nuts!” Eren said lastly and pushed himself in. 

"Hey, why the face?" Nanaba asked when Eren came stumbling in with a snarl.

"Squirrels stole your nuts?" Jean added teasingly earning a throaty growl from Eren. 

That night after they have closed up shop and Eren and Nanaba had made their way home. Jean went up to his living quarters and did the same thing; he toed off his shoes, washed his face in the sink and then he stared at the mirror. 

Unlike some years since he had barely given any attention to his looks, even a few nights ago he couldn't be bothered to trim his hair and shave his goatee and yet now, he found himself to be self conscious again. _Was the new hair cut good? Armin hadn't seem to notice either_ and that thought suddenly made his face warm and ran his hand down his long face. 

A very embarrassing thought, why would he even give two cents to what Armin thinks of him. _Shit._ _Ugh._ Jean began rubbing his face with both hands vigorously as though it'd rub his mind in its right place. _Why am I stressed out?_

Right after that thought, he heard muffled laughter and chains of keys from outside. He walked out to his bedroom window and looked out from behind closed windows. He could see Mike, Armin and Levi whom he was not formally introduced to yet, standing in front of their shop. The tree florist were out from their black aprons and into their sweaters and coats, Armin had extra layers it seems and he could hear his soft laughter, laughing at whatever Mike was saying and Levi even had a faint smile as he was locking up the store. 

Jean focused on Armin. His speaking voice sounds so melodious and gentle that Jean let out a dreamy sigh that he was not even aware of. The way Armin laugh, so airily sweet and lively. He could listen to that for hours and hours. 

The three of them bid their goodbyes, Mike went on his own way and Armin with Levi. Jean cocked his head quizzically. _They aren't together are they?_ Jean shook his head. _Why do you even ask?_ Then it clicked to him. "Ugh!" Jean buried his face in his hands. _Eren's right… I do like him. Shit._

It was just a tiny crush. _Crushes goes away quickly._ Jean dreaded. At least he hoped so. 

**〆**

After the following morning routines, Jean and Eren took their breath of fresh air outside again. Jean had been quiet and Eren noticed, Eren had been quiet and Jean noticed but neither bothered to ask as they'd eventually talk about it when they hang out together.

The April breeze was sweeping in but the skies looked rather clear with no signs of it raining anytime soon which Eren was first to point it out "Hasn't rained yet." Eren scratched his nape and yawned shamelessly.

Jean turned his head the moment he heard the sliding door next shop opening, he grinned when he saw Armin who had his hair tied to a small ponytail, baby hairs and some short ones remained down "Good morning Armin" Jean greeted.

Armin looked up and smiled, eyes shying away as his free hand sneak up to his head as though he wasn't supposed to have his hair up like that "Hi Jean— I-I mean good morning." Armin manage to say, toying with the back of his head, he then smiled at Eren beside Jean "Hi Eren." he said softly, the other nodded and waved. 

Eren noticed how Armin quickly gave his attention away to Jean "Jean, the cookies were amazing." 

Jean grinned "Told ya' so" 

Eren rolled his eyes and smirked at their interaction. _They're so obvious._ Jean and Armin were so focused on each other that none of them noticed Levi had appeared right behind Armin, causing the blond to jump and the bakers were no less surprised than Armin was. 

"Oh my God! Levi" Armin managed to breathe. At that instant Jean noticed Eren's sudden change of mood. Now glaring at the florists' direction. Jean experimentally poked Eren's cheek which seem to have aggravated his agitation. 

"Jean, this is Levi, my cousin. Haven't formally introduced you guys yet." 

_Cousin?_ Jean's ears perked right up and so did his face.

"Levi, this is Jean and Eren they—“

"We've met" Levi said over and looked at Jean neutrally "Nice to meet you Jean." Then his cat eyes downed at Eren and narrowed "Eren." 

Jean swore Eren was growling within his throat. 

"Morning boys," Nanaba greeted.

"Oh, Nanaba, you haven't met," Jean waved Nanaba over and gestured over to the florist "This is Armin." Jean grinned then he realised that he had left Levi out so he quickly inserted the other one in "And-and Levi, his cousin" it wasn't supposed to be intentional but his emphasis on their relation was too chirpy to not notice.

While friendly exchange were being made, Eren and Levi were in their silent feud of exchanging glares. 

"Oh, hey." Nanaba nodded her head at the florist as her hands were full with the bag of fresh fruits. She sized Armin once and smirked "Well, aren't you a sweetheart" she said and look over at Jean and winked.

"Catch with ya' later, Armin. Don't let these boys trouble you." Nanaba said before helping herself into the bakery.

"Well, duty calls." Jean said sheepishly and dragged a grumpy Eren with him whose eyes didn't stop jabbing at Levi. 

"I don't like him" Levi said once the bakers were out of sight. 

Confused, Armin gaped wordlessly at him before asking "Who-who?"

"That _Karen_ " Levi nodded at the spot where Eren and Jean once stood.

"You mean Ere—“

"Did I stutter?" Levi sassed "He's loud." 

Armin puffed out an air. It wasn't unusual for his cousin to be picky with new people. The small town of people had been very pleasant, the town is beautiful, the air is always fresh compared in the city, it's peaceful and serene, fresh goods are so much more accessible and bountiful, there's even a public library with varying range of books, including rare ones. It was a town that Armin grew to really love and he only hoped beyond hope that Levi would love it just as much or at least learn to. 

**〆**

"Eren!" Jean shouted as he stormed into the kitchen where Eren was in the middle of brushing egg whites onto the raw batches of biscuits. 

" _Wha—at_?” Eren drooled out. 

"I told you to not overfill the cream puffs! And why are there icing sugar on it?" Jean shoved the tray of cream puffs that were snowed by powdered icing.

"Because its pockets are hollowed, people like 'em gooey, and why the hell not? Everyone likes powdered sugar"

"Eren, for the hundredth time it is no—“ Jean’s sentences were cut off by Eren who whipped egg whites at his face with a flick of the brush "Ere—“ said man did it again, Jean growled "You son of a—“

"I'm sorry what?" Eren mocked boredly. 

With an exasperated sigh, Jean wiped his face with his apron "Clean this up Eren, and no icing." he said pointedly.

"Fine" Eren huffed, rolling his eyes. Jean shook his head and pushed the door out. Eren stuck his tongue out childishly at the swinging door where Jean left. 

The weekends tend to have more traffic in the bakery, especially for the sweet pastries and their regular bread range gets double to triple orders. Jean and Nanaba busied themselves behind the counter, Nanaba picking out the ranges of bread they had behind the glass and rolled them up in a paper bag, while Jean took care of the cash register. While Eren was mostly in charge of restocking and clearing trays. 

Eren may not be as reliable behind the counter much (don't get him started with money handling), but Jean appreciates Eren's efforts throughout the bakery, he brought out the fresh batches of cookies and replaced the tray with only a handful, filling them into the new one and brought the empty tray back inside. Then moments later Eren came back out with the tray of cream puffs that were brought in by Jean previously, placing it back to where it belonged. 

When he met eyes with Jean he frowned in response "The new ones aren't going to be overfilled and powdered!" Eren said defensively. 

"So it was you" 

" _Holy shit_!" Eren jumped at the sudden voice behind him and turned back to only see a certain small person. It's Levi, the florist. 

"You again" Eren snarled. And the two began their eye jabbing session once more while exchanging insults. 

"Hi Jean," Armin greeted shyly as he approached the counter. His hair was let down this time. 

"Hey Armin!" Jean straightened up at the unexpected visitor. Armin chuckled. 

While Levi was gaining on insults to Eren and Armin was busy shying smiles and glances at the tallest baker named Jean, Mike busied his eyes and nose with the variety of pastries and bread. The smell of toasty butter and sweet juice of fruits and sugar had his mouth watering and stomach anticipating. He wifts around as he lets his sense of smell to guide him for his choice for the afternoon. 

Mike had to agree with Levi on the cream puffs the florists had the other day, but Mike wasn't someone to voice out his distaste. He was a simple man afterall and so was Armin. Thus, he noted that the puffs were snowed with icing and refused to partake for the selection so he moved on to the others. Then in the air; a sweet and fruity scent just a hint of it piked his amusement. 

Mike followed his nose and found himself by the stretch of more bread selections near the counter. Mike sniffed and sniffed, but none of the bread seemed to match with its scent until two knuckles knocked on glass in front of him garnered his attention “Hey, excuse me." Nanaba called out "You're fogging the….” she paused when Mike crept closer and sniffed the air in her direction, she backed her head away “What are you doing?”

“You smell wonderful…” Mike sighed.

Nanaba blinked “Oh… _ohh_ ” with a bashful smile and a flattered heart, she batted her lashes behind the compliment. 

Armin stood by the side as to not cause any disruption amongst the paying customers “Busy time huh?” Armin asked after one customer had made their payment and collected their change and receipt. 

“Yea, most weekends anyway,” Jean replied while collecting the pastries from another tray stuffed them into the paper bag. 

Armin smiled when he made eye contact with the old lady after she made her way off, he turned back to Jean “I suppose that’s good. We were just getting lunch and I thought, why not here since the cream puffs were really delightful and of course the cookies. I can't wait to taste your other pastries." 

While the bakery was still packed, none have made to the counter yet, Jean turned to face Armin, resting one hand on his hip.

“Cream puffs?” Jean snorted “I hope you weren’t talking about the overfilled cream and pounds of icing sugar”

“Oh… but I did enjoy it, a little messy but…"

“Seriously?" Jean waved his hand dismissively "Don’t be nice about it, for the record it wasn’t made by me."

The young blond giggled “Well if you say so, the icing sugar was kind of unnecessary” 

“Right? _Oh_ , hold’ a sec.” Jean attended to the paying customer. After he had closed the cash register he turned to Armin. “Here, allow me to recommend you some of my selection?" Armin mused a grin and nodded.

“Nanaba, could you…” Jean frowned when he looked over his shoulder to see Nanaba giggling and chatting away with Mike who had his one arm resting at the top of the glass “Oi, Nanaba!”

The said lady startled and turned to Jean “Eh?”

“Counter” Jean pointed downward before he led Armin away. “Shall we?”

While Armin trailed behind Jean, Nanaba took over the cash register with Mike hanging at the side where they continued where they had left off. Then there was Levi and Eren who weren't very discreet with their exchange of mutual spite. Thankfully, the customers were too indulged in their choices of pastries and bread.Aas for the youngest florist, he was more than delighted to have the baker _slash_ owner of the bakery to personally assist him to a selection for his lunch.

"Savoury or sweet?" Jean asked as he went to grab a new tray and a set of tong. Armin shrugged when Jean turned back to him. 

"Sweet after savoury?" 

Jean grinned widely "My kind of people. Okay!" He clapped the tongs as a start off. 

"Say hello to mushroom knish," Jean introduced the tray of mushroom knish, they were round and plump. Armin could smell the butter from the round savoury pie crust that was golden brown with some darker brown around the sides, he could imagine how crusty they’d be as they melt into his mouth despite not actually having a knish before. “Hard cheese? Brown cheese? No cheese? Are you lactose?” 

Armin chuckled and tucked some strands to the back of his ear “I never had a mushroom knish before, and I’m good with milk and cheese.” Armin grinned at the last. 

“Great! They’re stuffed with finely chopped mushrooms with mashed potatoes and cheese. It may look like it, but trust me, they are soft as they come. Made by me,” Jean honored himself with little less subtlety which Armin found endearing and giggled “Crust are by Nanaba, trust me, her hands are more delicate than Eren’s, these are super good.” 

“I’m game” Armin beamed and point out with three fingers “I’ll have three, please. With cheese.” 

“Excellent choice. I suggest these be your starters.” Jean sort the knish one by one onto the tray. 

Armin noted that the choices in the bakery weren’t just the array of common ones. Sure, they had different meat of sausage rolls, some vary of sandwiches with the basics of eggs, tuna and sardines, buns stuffed with ham and cheese, but they weren’t made simply and simple. He could see how the thought and heart that were made to them, the buns were plushed and golden brown, he could see how they were generous with fillings. The sandwiches were toasted and the loaves weren’t the generic slices of white bread that tend to be chewy and dry, they looked light and soft. Armin imagined them to be sweet, so he ordered three of egg sandwiches to taste test the simplest.

If Armin could, he’d order to the whole bakery, because even the way they were assorted and arranged were made to not only entice customers or simply made just for the sake of selling, they were made to not only feed on but to indulge and leave the stomach with much content.

He observed how happy the customers were to choose their selection and how some were quick to decide as they were most probably regulars by the way they navigate themselves in the bakery, some even greeted Jean and smiled at him. Then Jean, Jean wore a smile that never seem to die as he suggested Armin this and that, telling Armin how they were made, what were they made of, and how he changed the recipes to make it different without ruining its traditional taste. 

After a good few selections of the savoury starters. They began the selections of other viennoiseries, which were mostly french carb-a-licious treats of bread and pastries. Jean was impressed when Armin repeated the french names after him, “My grandfather’s linguistic. It’s the genes I guess” Armin replied to the compliment. But Jean internally doubt it was just the ‘genes’, Armin looked like he could beat someone with math language in some ancient lingual if he wanted to. 

“Chausson aux pommes for three. Anything else? You sure you ain’t up for the Pain aux raisins?” Jean raised a questioning brow. Armin hummed thoughtfully as he stared at the croissant puff of raisins with custard cream oozing from the middle. He shook his head and smiled kindly “I’ll pass, maybe next time if Levi’s up to it.” scratching his left cheek sheepishly “Only Levi’s into raisins.”

“I’m not even hurt.” Jean laughed and leaned down to whisper, as Armin was much petitely shorter. “Am not a fan of raisins either.” Armin giggled and chewed his bottom lip to ease his blush from appearing. “But people like ‘em, what can I say?” Jean said again with a shrug. 

“Now I’m really eager to check out your fruit tarts.” Armin was containing so much excitement that he was barely straining to bounce on his feet. The spark of kid-like anticipation got Jean crying on the inside, _how a man is ever this cute?_ But his expressions mask the regard. 

“Tarte au Fraises? A good way to wash your palate, as I’d like to say the best closing ceremony to linger in your mouth after a stomach’s full.” Jean nodded approvingly. 

Armin took another tray to the selection of fruit tarts, the strawberries were marvelous, the berries were vibrant, the kiwis looked sweet and zest of orange and lemon were enticing his taste buds, they were watering in his mouth. “Nanaba always gets the best fruits from the morning market, sometimes when the season’s good, we’d pick ‘em out ourselves for some wild ones.” 

Armin let out a soft gasp “There are wild ones? You can pick up wild ones?” 

Jean chuckled at the blond’s amusement “Oh yeah, the sources are bountiful here.” his honey eyes narrowed down on him to a wild guess “You’re also new in town, aren’t you?” 

“Mm-hmm.” 

“But none-wild ones are here for now. Maybe in a couple weeks. But I promise you, these are _so_ good. You’ll be back for more.” _oh-ho ho_ , _you will be back for more._ With that description, Armin took extra three fruit tarts into his tray. 

At the counter Jean pushed the tray onto the counter and took Armin’s tray of tarts, to Nanaba he said “Help me check this out please. On the house.” and placed the tray of tarts aside on the countertop behind under the cabinets where he took out an unfolded pastry box to fold them.

“Sure!” Nanaba chimed as she moved to assist Jean with the pastries into another small bag while Jean got the fruit tarts into a box. 

Armin sputtered “But—“ 

“ _Ssshh_ ” Jean looked over his shoulder and smirked at Armin “On the house” he winked.

Armin shifted his eyes around the ground “Tha-thank you” he mumbled.

“Are you sure?” Mike queried. 

Nanaba smiled broadly, nudging her shoulders against Jean when stood beside her to hand Armin the box of tarts “He’s the boss, whatever he says, goes.” Jean rolled his eyes and Nanaba giggled. 

“There’s one for each of us” Armin beamed at Mike. “Great!” 

After Nanaba handed Mike two bags of their pastries. The two blond florists said their thanks and bid goodbyes before turning to make their way out together. As they were approaching Levi and Eren who had their backs turned on each other, both had their arms crossed and spiteful glares, Armin called out to Levi like a mother to a grumpy child. “Levi, let's go. I’m hungry."

Uncrossing his arms, Levi glared away and gracefully followed Armin and Mike to the doors. 

"Bye, Eren." Armin waved back to the brunette. But Eren couldn’t bid back since Levi already occupied Armin’s attention by speaking to him. "You didn't get the cream puffs did you?"

"No, these are much better." Armin said as he stepped to door which Mike held open for his two friends. “They smell good.” Mike added lastly before releasing the door.

Jean and Nanaba simultaneously sigh adoringly. They had been smitten and they weren’t going to lie about it. Not even when Eren came stomping by from his previous fit with Levi “Sell outs.” he muttered at them. 

**〆**

The evening had quieten down. Jean thanked the last customer who smiled and said her thanks. She had a small umbrella with her and Jean wondered if it was going to rain anytime soon. The grey clouds were rolling in and it felt extra chilly, he could even feel the small gust of wind that entered the bakery as the woman opened the door and the door closed was a little louder than usual upon its release. 

The woman stood outside and looked up at the clouds. Jean couldn’t see her expression as her back as facing the shop. Not even a second longer she released her umbrella open and pulled it over her head just in time before droplets of rain came down and the woman made her way across the street with ease. He could see other pedestrians that were unprepared for the weather rushing for shelter, some already pulled their jackets and coats to cover themselves from the rain that sudden came pouring down.

A wide grin stretched on lips, he called out to his colleagues. "Hey, it's raining!" Jean said over his shoulders. He strides over from the counter to the entrance and exit out. Thanks to the canopy he could step outside without getting wet and enjoy the cool winds from the clouds. The rain was heavy but it wasn’t thundering. The breeze was so refreshing and dewy, he could smell the flowers and plants from the florist next door. 

Levi was just sitting on the white garden chair, arranging selected flowers into a vase for a request by a client for a reception the next day, accompanied by his pot of fusion tea, he had drank his cup the last hour and the remaining had already run cold. The first patter on the glass ceiling had his head tipped up. He hadn’t noticed how the clouds had darkened while he was busy. The following droplets of rain drew a smile on his face, _finally._

"Levi!" He heard Armin called out from downstairs, his smile broadened as he knew how Armin loves the rain (or anything that has to do with water for that fact) "It's raining!" Armin exclaimed excitedly, Levi could just imagine how Armin would drop everything to run out of the shop just to admire the rain. 

Armin did just that after he put down the spray bottle onto the table and giggled as he did, he lightly nudged Mike’s arm who in return, smiled at Armin’s joy while he watched the youngest of them jogging out. 

Armin giggled as he bit his bottom lip in excitement. He tucked his hair behind his head before stretching an arm out to feel the rain shower his pale hands. The cold didn’t bother him, it was so chilly but he liked it, using one hand to draw his sweater closer to him for warmth. The smell of the blooming pot of daisies flourished in the air along with the other wild flowers from the bushes which had bloomed on the side walks. 

He looked to his side and found Jean staring right back at him, Armin’s heart skipped a beat as Jean must have been staring at him since the moment he had stepped out. Jean smiled at him, and soundlessly he mouthed a ‘hi’ to which Armin greeted back with a wave. “Hey” he smiled back. The two stared eye to eye, despite the grey clouds, and the loud rain pouring against the streets and canopies, Armin’s blue eyes were shimmering back at Jean’s honey ones.

Then blue irises shifted beside Jean " _Ah-hoy_ Armin!" Jean flinched and gave the side-eye to his boisterous friend who had slung his arm over Jean’s shoulders. Oblivious to the sweet exchange between the baker and the florist. 

“You’re so loud” Jean seethed to his friend.

"He-hey Ere—“ Armin greeted back louder over the rain which Jean found it to be adorable, his voice was so soft and sweet that even when he shouted over the rain, he still sounded shy and soft. 

When Mike came out, his eyes averted elsewhere that wasn’t Eren nor Jean. On their right, was Nanaba, who waved to Mike. Armin took notice of Mike’s warming smile to the female baker. In the background, he saw Levi approaching the exit and once out, Levi and Eren’s eyes locked on each other with another silent feud. Armin looked up at Jean who was looking back at him, silently he shrugged and Armin chuckled. 

_This is nice._ Jean thought to himself without tearing his eyes away from Armin. He hadn’t imagined such a moment, he hadn’t imagined to encounter such a person. Lovely blond hair, bright sparkling cerulean blue eyes, voice so soft and wonderful, and he sells flowers right next door to his dream bakery. It wasn’t a life he had expected or planned for. But that was life, and Jean had forgotten that life was still a long journey, despite his achievement and a dream peaceful life in a small peaceful town with his childhood best-friend. There was definitely something more that life had to offer and Jean wasn’t going to let that slip by. 

It had been four years since he had last felt such a spark that ignited within him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to add that this whole story, has no drama what so ever XD. Like there ain't no plot twist, no angst and that sort... just all fluff and slice of life. LOL  
> Eren and Levi's feud is nothing because they are just angry-bois that gonna fall heads over hills for each other eventually. x) 
> 
> I may add ReiBert later on *shrug* or MikaAni that depends... it's a maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> >< sorry for the errors~ hope you enjoyed it :3


End file.
